the_veronicasfandomcom-20200213-history
The Veronicas (Album)
The Veronicas is the third studio album by Australian duo The Veronicas. Background Following the release of their second studio album Hook Me Up in 2007, The Veronicas gained success with their first Australian number-one hit "Hook Me Up" and their global breakthrough song "Untouched". To support the album, the duo embarked on two tours: the [[Australian Hook Me Up Tour|Australian Hook Me Up Tour]] and their global Revenge Is Sweeter Tour in 2007 and 2009, respectively. Once touring had ended in 2010 they had enough of promoting the album and were "ready to move on." Feeling a sense of loss of identity and a need to rediscover themselves Jessica and Lisa decided to part ways temporarily. When they reconnected during 2010, Jessica and Lisa collaborated with Butch Vig, Nellee Hooper, Daniel Johns and long time collaborator Toby Gad to begin work on their third album. Two years later, having not released any music, the duo announced, through a teaser video, that their new single "Lolita" would come out on 27 July 2012. They also announced that Life on Mars was the title of their third album. "Lolita" was a moderate success in Australia, peaking at number 23 on the ARIA Singles Chart and attaining a gold certification. Initially Life on Mars was to be released by the end of 2012, however, Warner Music pushed the date back to 2013. Throughout 2013, Warner Music went through internal changes which caused further delays for the third album's release. By October 2013, having still not released new music, Life on Mars was mysteriously shelved. Having been barred from releasing an album since 2007, the duo had had enough. When they were shortlisted for the Oz Artist of the Year Awards they chose to vent their frustrations on their official Facebook page with a message that said: "Despite our record label not allowing us to release music this year, we are still nominated in the top 50 for 'Oz artist of the year' awards!" They concluded the post with, "HELP US shove it in their faces, and please VOTE at the link below!!" Lisa and Jessica eventually hired a lawyer in a bid to get out of their contractual obligations with the label and were successful, so by 2013 The Veronicas became an independent act. Releasing a statement which described the struggles experienced with Warner, they said, "After 5 years of being in a ‘Warner Brothers Records Lockdown’, we are officially able to move forward RELEASING and Recording music without our past label dictating our creative journey, or withholding our musical releases + touring." By April 2014, The Veronicas signed with Sony Music and continued working on their record which was re-named The Veronicas Commercial performance In Australia, The Veronicas entered and peaked on the ARIA Albums Chart at number two on 1 December, and was certified gold denoting 35,000 copies shipped in Australia in its first week. Although midweek chart reports suggested that it might have had a number-one debut, the album was held off the top spot by Taylor Swift's 1989. If the album does not reach the apex of the chart it will be their third consecutive Australian number two album, with their previous two studio releases, The Secret Life Of... (2005) and Hook Me Up (2007), also peaking at that spot. The Veronicas spent one week at its peak position. 23 weeks in the top 20. It was later certified platinum for 70,000 copies shipped. In New Zealand, The Veronicas debuted and peaked at number 27 on the New Zealand Albums Chart, staying in the top 40 for just one week before dropping from the chart. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Veronicas_(album) Tracks References Category:Albums